Federation's Giga Fortress
The Giga Fortress is Berge Federation 's most powerful aerial unit. It has the highest armor and defensive capability of any other unit in the game, and while it's damage is the lowest compared to the Shogun Executioner and Helicarrier, it's high caliber cannons and automated attack drones can deal enough damage to contain any enemy attacks. The Giga Fortress also has the most powerful AA-guns in the game installed onto the ship's defensive system, and it's armors are too thick to be penetrated from the outside, truly living up to it's name as the Giga Fortress. Unlike the Helicarrier however, the Giga Fortress does not come equipped with flight decks, making it impossible for jets to land. There is one landing pad for helicopters and VTOL's to land located on the front deck of the ship. Lore The Giga Fortress is the first of it's class, a floating fortress capable of tanking nearly every enemy attacks while capable of dishing enough damage to destroy enemy opposition. It is a technological wonder developed by the brightest and greatest Federation's engineers and scientists, after the Federation's humiliating defeat by the hand of Blacklight's Helicarrier. Global Conquest Due to the shortage of resource during the Warring States era, the Federation only managed to build one Giga Fortress. Officially known as Scharnhorst, this first generation of Giga Fortress's design is based on Federation's Dreadnoughts. Scharnhorst participates in many major battles since it's deployment to the battlefield. It plays a major role in the defense of Federation's capital city Hauptstadt, halting the advance of Blacklight's army in the central region, and even holding it's own against both Shogun Executioner and Helicarrier in a 3 way fight during the near ending days of the Warring States era. Post Warring States Due to Scharnhorst massive success during it's operations on many battles across the Warring States era, the Federation decides to begin mass producing Giga Fortress and starts separating the fortress' based on their roles. One of the more recognized class of the fortress used Blacklight's Helicarrier as the base design to build, allowing them to launch planes from their flight decks while still retaining their super thick armor, at the expense of no firepower at all. Bounty Raid Unlike other faction's bounty raid where players have to deal with a series of mini bosses, The Giga Fortress is the only raid that takes the player straight to the fortress itself. However, the raid require the players to actually board the fortress and have a good understanding of the fortress' inner layout. Like any other raids, the fortress location changes depending on the days: * Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday: The most recommended option by many players, the fortress is located several kilometers away from the Federation's border, which will require fortress' reinforcement some time to reach the location, while it's relatively short distance to Talon Company's base makes it possible to reach the fortress in a short time. The rewards are considerably lower than other days' rewards. * Thursday, Sunday: Preferred by some players who wants a relatively medium difficulty while gaining more resource than the easy path, the fortress location is much more closer to the Federation's border, making the reinforcement for the fortress to arrive at a much faster pace. * Friday, Saturday: Only for the most experienced players, the fortress is located deep within Federation's territory with Federation's powerful defenses ready to aid the fortress at any given time. Federation's reinforcements are also arriving at a near constant rate, making this option really difficult to pull through. The rewards are the highest compared to other days' rewards. ** Federation's aligned players are unable to participate on these days. Participating during this period will brand them as rogue soldiers and they will be banished from the faction. ** Some players have been known to discard all of their Federation gears and replace them with neutral gears to prevent them from being branded as rogue soldiers. Doing so is not only discouraged by most of veteran players, but also incredibly risky and dangerous as neutral gears are nowhere near as powerful as faction-specific gear. Monday-Wednesday "Easy Route" The most recommended route for players who are just getting warmed up for the PvE content of the game. The difficulty is quite easy for bounty raids with a good enough rewards, though it is not recommended for players who are looking to collect massive rewards since players are only limited to 2 bounty raids PER month. Party Composition Players have come up with several different party composition for differing objectives on the raid. Each party are then divided to only 2 squads, each one have different objectives during the raid. One of the most recommended composition for this difficulty: * Quick runners: This party composition is highly specialized in minimizing the casualty by utilizing fast moving ships to evade the fortress' powerful AA guns and dropping the players on various points across the ship in quick succession, although this party lacks the firepower needed to disable the AA guns. This composition allows the players to clear the raid in just under 25 minutes. The following party composition are as follow: ** Alpha Squad: They are the main firepower needed to complete the raid, as one of them has to carry the explosive provided by Talon Company to destroy the engine and send the fortress crashing to the ground. The recommended minimum amount of players of this squad is 20 players: *** 10 players equipped with assault rifles. *** 4 players armed for close quarter combat. *** 3 players specialized in long range assault (Snipers). *** 2 players specialized in taking care of the wounded (Medics). *** 1 demolition expert (This player plays a crucial role in the raid as they are the one who have to plant the bomb on the main engine) ** Bravo Squad: Strategies Trivia * ''Scharnhorst ''name is taken from a Nazi German ''Kriegsmarine's ''battleship of the same name.